legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Guide to Auto-Battling: Enmity Distribution
YOU ARE ON PAGE 2 OF 5. INTRODUCTION | ENMITY DISTRIBUTION | FORMATION | INITIATIVE | CONCLUSION COMPILED BY SIN | EDITED BY CLONEDSTARS Part 1: Enmity Distribution If you're seeing a consistency in party member(s) that is/are dying, it usually means that there is too much enmity/aggro focused on that hero or its lane. This case mostly applies to front line heroes that have to tank both the enmity it generates, as well as that from the hero behind it. To solve this, one must first understand how enmity is distributed. Factor #1: Provoke status. This usually overrides any other enmity generated and makes the provoker the most likely target to be attacked. However, you have to be careful when using a provoker. As of S2, the only provokers in the game are the 3x3 AoEs Gareth, Gaston, and the forever-forgotten Nottingham Militia. If too many enemies are provoked at once, you could find them dying often. Solution: '''In manual battle, one can sometimes solve this by casting Owen or Serisa's shield on the provoker. In auto-battle, Owen and Serisa's AI are similar to that of healer AIs, which will not help a provoker because they are not preventative. Unless they are significantly better equipped than the rest of your party, replace the provoker with a different tank (bonus points for tank-damage dealers) or set its initiative to 0 if your weapon has decent a non-passive inscription on it (eg. Thunderous) and you really don't have anyone else worth your time to use. '''Factor #2: Fury Steal. This generates the second most enmity on a target. Having them in your party is highly recommended because they will be the only reason you can use more than two skills in a turn. Solution: Keep them on the ends of their row. If you happen to piss off an AoE enemy, the attack will at least hit fewer heroes. Factor #3: Debuff Statuses. If an enemy is debuffed, he'll get mad. And if he's mad, he might just come after you. Solution: Piss him off even more. Stack all the debuffs you can on him (especially if he's the boss), then move in for an all-out attack! If you're having difficulty surviving, start with one attack debuffer (Sigrune, Vanessa and/or Erin, all have great damage). If you're still having difficulty, Gaston/Gareth is also a viable choice. However, remember that by using either of them, you're often sacrificing a tank-damage dealer's spot, so only consider a second or third tank attack-debuffer if you're really having problems. Factor #4: Damage dealt. A hero who deals more damage to an enemy is more likely to be targeted by said enemy than a weaker hero. Thus, if the enemies are not killed within the turn, strong 3x3 AoEs are likely to be the target of up to 9 mobs (though in all fairness, it'll usually be closer to 6 or less because AIs aren't exactly efficient at targeting). Note that with enough damage, enmity generated from damage can override any other factor above this, so keep this in mind when you decide on your positioning. Solution: Avoid putting two 3x3 AoEs in the same column especially if both are on high initiative. If you can kill all your intended targets with the 3x3 AoEs, it's less of a problem if you have them in the same column. Factor #5: Heals. Enemies notice when your support heals you. It's generates the least enmity, but one clean shot is sometimes all it takes to bring them down. Solution: If your healer is dying from splash damage, try moving her around to one of the middle two columns. If she's being directly targeted, you'll probably need to reinforce your armor equipment or give them better equipment. Sorry. YOU ARE ON PAGE 2 OF 5. ◄ INTRODUCTION | FORMATIONS ►